The Journal of Rose Tyler
by Screaming Peasants
Summary: A collection of entries from Rose's journal of her adventures with The Meta-Crisis. I don't own any rights to Doctor Who. Please read and review! (Also excuse my spelling please as I am writing this on my iPod spell check likes to wreak havoc on my stories.) Also the first few chapters are a little weak but that's because I wasn't much of a writer when I started this. :)
1. Chapter 1

The Journal of Rose Tyler

September ,15 2009

I've been living with my Meta-Doctor for a little over a year now and he gave me this journal today to fill with our adventures as a married couple so here goes….

September,20 2009

Everythings been going slowly around here lately. The Doctor got a job down at UNIT and is helping to build the E.T. Defence system. I've got a job at a shop so we keep busy.

September ,25 2009

Today was incredible! Around 3:00 A.M. we heard a loud whooshing sound and looked out the window to see something fall from the sky in our backyard. We jumped out of bed and ran out side to find….a port-a-potty but The Doctor decided to open it and yelled to me as I walked to the house "Rose come take a look!" I walked back and said "Hurry up Doctor it's freezing out here!" but then I looked inside "Oh my gosh" I saw a huge room with corridors and stairs leading in many different directions and saw The Doctor standing at the center console with a giant grin on his face "It's a TARDIS!" he yelled and he spun around in happiness then suddenly stopped "and I think I found whose it was." He bent down and grabbed a Sonic Screwdriver from the body's pocket and he scanned it. "It's the Master" he said gravely "His last regeneration so his TARDIS went looking for a Time Lord and here it is" I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. The Doctor put his hand so it was above The Master's mouth and said some words in a language that wouldn't translate and regeneration enegery came from The Master's mouth and his body disappeared "what'd you do Doctor?" I asked "Ancient time Lord funeral stuff. It's rather long and boring to tell about." He said "well why didn't it translate?" I asked "it was Gallifreyan Rose it doesn't translate" he said,I nod "so what do we do about this TARDIS?" I asked "Well we fly it of course! Call your mum and dad tell 'em where we are and what we are doing then go get packed" he said as he ran out to get his things.

Dec, 25 1928

Yes the date is backwards but that's because The Doctor wanted to spend Christmas in 1928 in New York City so here we are! It's snowing and we've had this TARDIS for a few weeks now but it's always different on the outside but The Doctor said "I'll probably break it sooner or later" so I'm keeping him away from things that could potentially destroy the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

July,4 3050

Well we've had our new TARDIS for a few weeks now and The Doctor hasn't setroyed any part of it yet so I'm keeping my fingers crossed that he won't try and kick it or anything. He's taken me to the 4th of July in America for the best year of fireworks yet and I've gotta say they are amazing especially the ones that make pictures that dance across the sky, LITERALLY they dance across the sky and then fade away.

September ,30 2009

Back home for a bit to tell mum the news of our baby on the way! I'm hoping for a boy but The Doctor wants a girl J

Feburary,14 1966

So here we are in Paris for Valentine's day. I got The Doctor to eat snails and he didn't even know what they were! Though when I told him what they were he started to get sick so we had to leave early but I still had a great time! We went to the Eiffel Tower and The Doctor and I got some new clothes so I'm not complaining. We've had our TARDIS for 2 months now I think and he's even taught me how to fly it though I'm rubbish when it comes to Time Lord vehicles.


	3. Chapter 3 (short fluffly chapter)

September,26 2013

The Doctor decided that we needed to go on a date in America so here we are in 2013. The Doctor somehow got a truck and filled the back with pillows and we drove to a drive in theater to see The Muppet Movie as it is his favorite movie. We layed together in the back of the truck under the stars snuggled under a blanket. I looked up at his face and saw him looking down at me "you aren't watching the movie Doctor" I said " well neither are you!" he said and his voice got a bit high at the end. I smiled and pulled his head down closer to mine and gave him a kiss, he put his hand on my stomach and smiled "Rose Tyler,I love you" he said " I love you too" I said back to him. He kept his hand on my stomach and smiled when he felt a slight kick against his hand "Rose you'll be a great mother" he said " I hope so" I said and I piulled the blanket coser to my chin as we watched the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

July 22 1894 The Doctor decided that we were to go to Cedar Point during it's boardwalk days and it was pretty cool with all the old games and the smallest roller coaster I've ever seen :) but The Doctor wanted to check ob the baby since i hit the 3 month mark so did a medscan after we were done and he said he saw 1 baby on the screen but he heard 2 heart beats otter than my took a while to process but then I figured it Lord. The Doctor held me close and said "Rose Tyler you are brilliant! You hear me? BRILLIANT!" "but how could this happen?you're only half Time Lord and I'm just human" I said "well it could be because of the Time Vortex but I'm not exactly sure"he said while scratching the back of his head "but we shouldn't worry about how just when and Time Lord pregnancys take longer than human usually because of the extra heart" 


	5. Chapter 5 MESSAGE

IMPORTANT MESSAGE INCOMING: Hey there readers! I just wanted to say thanks for readingsnd if you have any ideas for the story drop EM at review and please ignore my spelling I'm doing this on My iPod mostly and also I will PROBABLY be updating daily! YAY! Alright that's all for now :) ALLONS-Y! 


	6. Chapter 6

March 7 2013 The Doctor finally questioned how a TARDIS got through the void after it was closed and decided to take a look inside of it "OH THAT'S BRILLIANT!" he yelled from under the console "what is?" I asked "The Master is a sly dog he rewired some stuff that I really don't know what cane from what and he added some technology from Raxacoricofalapatorius and gave up the last of his regeneration energy to make this TARDIS be able to slip through cracks in time and through the void! Oh he's brilliant for sure!" he said at about 90 miles an hour.I stood in silence for a bit "wait...what?" I said "oh never mind WIBBLY wobbly timey WIMEY" he said with a sigh. Sometime in 60130725 Well we don't know where we are but something interesting has happend. So we arrived in the TARDIS and were walking around this planet that looked similar to Earth when suddenly we heard a voice yell "DAD!" and a young blonde girl ran up and hugged the Doctor "Jenny?" The Doctor said "dad?" I said "long story Rose and it involves cloning devices and stuff" he said "but this is my daughter Jenny who was grown from my blood and skin cells to make a Time Lord with only one parent on a planet with an underground city and Hath and rockets and she died but didn't" he added "ok yeah that makes sense" I said. "yeah you didn't understand huh?" Jenny said "not a word" I said sheepishly "it's alright I didn't even understand it and im the one it happend to!" she says "but there's something different about you dad " she said "well I'm kinda half your dad I have all the memories but I'm only half time lord.I'm a metacrisis" he said "good enough for me I just need a TARDIS to travel in and if I have to share it that's fine" she said with a smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Some-when in the Time Vortex I stood at the console with The Doctor as he taught Jenny how to fly it "ok so this one" he pushed a button "plays soothing music" he grabs my hands and dances with me "Doctor teach her how to fly it!" I said with a laugh "ok then" he goes back to teaching "this one does...well I don't know what it does but it's a big red threatening button so let's press it" he presses it and a the console turns blue "well that's pretty! Don't ya think Rose?" he said with a huge smile "very pretty,Doctor" I said back. All of a sudden we hear another TARDIS sound "NO NO NOT HEAR CHANGE YOUR COURSE!" The Doctor yelled "what's going on Doctor?" I asked "It's a TARDIS Rose and we might ne'er be able to use this one again unless we can get that one out." suddenly the door open and a man with the face of a twelve year old with long legs, a tweed jacket and a bowtie walked out. "well hello I'm The Doctor." he said "wait...my Time Lord self regenerated into you?" My Doctor said "well yeah...I wear a bowtie...sometimes a fez...or a Stetson..I'm cool" The Bowtie Doctor said. London 1940 So we landed with the other TARDIS in our control room and MyDoctor thinks he can get it out by rewiring our chameleon circuit to it and making it so we can somehow move it put the door,though it'll break our circuit as well we can make the other one a lot lighter "well won't the inside be heavy?" I asked "no that's the beauty of the TARDIS it's only as heavy as the outside" he said as he Soniced some wires and hooked them to Elevens TARDIS console and made it change into a beach dressing tent "alright let's get this thing out" he said as we all grabbed a side and carried it out of the door and it changed back into a police box "well look at that!" he said while looking at both TARDISes which were both police boxes. He disconnected the wires and we said good bye as they flew off. We went back to our TARDIS and found a small piece of a TARDIS,I picked it up and handed it to The Doctor "what is it?" I asked "it's a part of a TARDIS...the part that a TARDIS grows from so it's kind of like a seed" he said "how long will it take to grow?" I said "a few hundred years but that's why we have a time machine" he said as he grabbed a metal box with a lock and put it in and locked it, then he ran out and put it somewhere no body would find it and ram back in "200 years into the future should do it!" he pulled some levers and pushed buttons as he told Jenny that he was giving her that TARDIS. London 2140 We stepped out to find London not very different except for all the people and a few buildings "this part of London never aged much"the Doctor said "they decided it was great the way it was" he continued as he ran off and came back with the box "now we have to expose it to the heart of the TARDIS" he said as he ran into the TARDIS and opened the console and put the seed in the energy and then ran out with it as it started to grow "Jenny this is your TARDIS"he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and it grew to full size "go take a look" he snapped his fingers and the door stepped inside and them ran out and have The Doctor a hug "thanks dad maybe I'll see you around" she said and she walked to me and gave me a hug "goodbye Rose,take care of him" she said "I will Jenny don't worry" I said as she walked into her TARDIS and it dematerialized March 20 20089 So The Doctor did another medscan because I'm at the 4 month mark and he wanted to see how our Time Lord was doing. The Doctor walked to me and put his hands on either side of my stomach and closed his eyes as the medscan scanned me "what's going on Doctor?" I asked "I'm talking with the baby" he said "how?" the Doctor smiled "he likes you voice and it's telepathically. Say something else" he said as he guided me to a chair and he kept his hands where they were "oh ok then um..hello baby" I said and I felt some slight kicking and The Doctor smiled and laughed "come on Rose keep talking he really likes it" he said "so it's a boy?" I asked "nah I don't know yet" The Doctor said "just keep talking" "fine I said "we love you so much,your dad and I, and we can't wait to see you" I said "he said he's tired" The Doctor said "and you'd better get some rest Rose it's midnight for you" he said as he helped me stand and lead me to our room "I'll be back in a bit" he said as he walked back to the console. 


	8. Chapter 8 MESSAGE 020613

MESSAGE Hey there Readers! I see theres over 100 views! Yay! But there's a problem...I've hit a writers block. :( Please please please help me with ideas by posting in reviews and give me your feedback on the chapters I have up now so I can see if I'm moving in the right direction with this story :) Thanks aging from the bottom of my "hearts"! 


	9. Chapter 9

April 16 1950 So here we are in NYC during the 50's! The Doctor pressed random buttons and started a fire in the console room but he wanted to get to today so I just followed along and put fires out. We walked through central park and saw the Empire State Building then watched the clouds roll by for a change of pace. Then we decided to ferry over to the Statue of Liberty "you know my Time Lord self said that this was a Weeping Angel" The Doctor said "no way" I said "you're joking right?" he chuckled "not at all my dear Rose" he grabbed my and and kissed the back of it then put his other hand on it. Suddenly a spaceship crashed into the water and made the boat list sideways,The Doctor stood behind me and kept me by the rail so we wouldn't fall back, the boat rocked back and forth violently and the spaceship opened as some Slitheen like creatures ,orange ones, climbed out "YOU THERE" The Doctor yelled,they looked over "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as he climbed into a life boat "wait for me Doctor!" I said as I ran after him and climbed in. The Doctor pointed his Screwdriver at the water behind the boat and we sped towards the Slitheen craft "What are you doing here?" The Doctor said "Article 12 of The Shadow Proclamation clearly states your species is not allowed on this planet anymore" The biggest Slitheen stepped forward and said "we mean no harm we must repair our ship " The Doctor sighed "alright get it ashore and I'll take a look at it" The Doctor helped me on board the Slitheen ship and he Soniced the water behind the ship and it took off towards shore. When we got on shore The Doctor took a look under the "hood" of the ship "Well thats a surprise" The Doctor said "what is it?" I said "the engine is fine" he said "of course it is idiot" a Slitheen hissed as it shot him with a laser gun then they teleported away with the ship "DOCTOR!" I yelled as I ran to him and caught him before he hit the ground. "Doctor please don't leave me!" I cried "Rose...Rose...Rose" he gasped. A tall skinny blonde guy ran up "it's alright im a doctor I can help" he said. He got the Doctor standing and said "follow me" as we walked to his apartment "honey!" he yelled "get my med supplies!" he put the Doctor on the couch and got somethings from the kitchen. I knelt on the floor next to The Doctor and held his hand "it's alright Doctor" I said. I looked around the room and saw a painting of a Weeping Angel and tapped The Doctor "Doctor look" I said as I pointed towards the picture "oh my gosh" he said then a red haired girl with a Scottish accent said "here Rory take your bag" the guy came from the hallway "thanks Amy" he said as he came towards The Doctor and bandaged him up "you've seen the Angels?" I asked Rory "well. Yeah we have" he said.I looked and saw a mini TARDIS on the table "you know the Doctor?" I said "do you know him?" Rory replied "thats him" I said "well at least half of him" "wait that's the Doctor?" Rory said "DOCTOR?" Amy said as she ran into the room "that can't be him can it?" she said "well it's his tenth regeneration but his human half...it's confusing" I said "oh I understand confusing my husband died 5 times" Amy said "alright Well that takes the confusing cake" I said and then I turned to Rory "so can you do anything for him?" I asked "well I've patched him up the best I could now we just have to wait" he said . I knelt on the floor next to the couch where he was laying ad held his hand "do you need a place to stay?" Rory said while pointing over his shoulder "cause if you do we've got an extra room" "oh we couldn't stay you've helped enough." I said "oh it's alright I'll go get the bed made" he said as he walked down the hall "Rose..." The Doctor said weakly "I'm here Doctor" "Rose...…" "what is it Doctor? What do you need?" Suddenly The Doctor writhed in pain and yelled "Doctor?!" I put my had on his chest to try an calm him down "Gaaaaahhhhhh! NO!" he yelled "Doctor what's going on?!" "ther...there's St St still some regener" he doubled over"regeneration energy in me" Suddenly Amy and Rory ran out into the room "what's happening to him?" Rory asked "I don't know!" I said "I...I...I'm...regenerating" The Doctor chocked out "what but you can't!" I said "I might...just be healing...the same way I... Regenerate...i don't know yet" He said,he doubled over again then suddenly he stood up "what a rush!" he yelled and he ripped off his bandage to check his wound "well that's healed!" he said "thank you Amy and Rory how can I repay you?" The Doctor said "oh we don't need payment..." Rory said then the Doctor cut him off "take this!" he said as he handed him some Money "Doctor I cant take this" Rory said The Doctor shoved it in his pocket "you already have" he said "and how about you two come with us on a bit of a jaunt?" he asked "we can't Doctor I'm sorry but we've have our lives another time" Rory said "alright then I'll be back soon so keep an ear out for the TARDIS" The Doctor said "goodbye Doctor" Amy said "see ya around Doctor" Rory said We said our goodbyes then headed out the door "where'd we park?" I asked "well i don't know Let's go look around" The Doctor said as we walked through the park hand in hand. AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! As you know I have writers block and it's pretty bad. I've been working on this chapter for a while now (two days) and I need more ideas! Please review and leave some ideas! I need feedback as well to see what you guys like in this story! Also tell your friends about this story and tell EM to review Before I post the next chapter I'd like to see about 5 new reviews from different people (it sounds rude to me to ask you guys but I really need more feedback on this story so please review!) also in my note last update I said aging instead of again xD so thanks for taking the time to read my rambling and my story! 


	10. Chapter 10

October 31 1850 We arrived in the Scotland highlands and saw some people "guising" around in costumes "ah would ya look at that Rose!" the Doctor said in a Scottish accent "All Hallows eve, Samhain,or as you know it Halloween" he beamed "well we'll be needing some costumes to Blend in with the locals" "so why are they dressed up I thought that was a modern tradition?" I asked "well they believe that today a portal to the underworld will open as it does every year and that it'll send baddies into our world. So they're blending in and that's just what we're gonna do" The Doctor said as he went through the wardrobe and got some costumes. I looked through the girls clothes "I don't think the Master has and maternity costumes in here"I said sarcastically. Suddenly we heard people outside of the TARDIS screaming and we ran out to see what was going on and The Doctor said "outside servalance" and a screen turned on to show someone's body sucked of it's blood. The Doctor ran out and checked the body "some form of plasma-vore" he said "let's go into town" he stood and headed off towards town. When we got there it was empty "well I'm thick everyones out getting food for the feast tonight." we walked around for a but before coming to a ginormus house and knocked on the door "ah hello there !" the Doctor said in his Scottish accent "have you seen any strange goings on around here lately?" "are you thick?" the man who answered the door said "it's Samhain now get inside before they come!" he hustled them in "and just who are you?" "well I'm The Doctor and this is my wife Rose" "a Doctor of what?may I ask?" "umm well...stuff you know medicines and such." "very well then,Sir, would you two like to stay for the feast? The whole town will be here" "well don't mind if we do!" We walked through the halls to find the master of the house and he turned "oh hello I don't believe we've met,I am Sir Robert Gene" he shook The Doctors hand "I'm The Doctor and this is my wife Rose" he said "ah very well then are you two staying for the feast?" "well if it's not a problem my good sir we'd be delighted!" "it starts in a few hours so wander at your leisure!" Sir Robert said as he walked away. "well lets wander at our leisure then!" The Doctor said then he heard a strange howl coming from somewhere in the house "that sounds promising" he said as he pulled out his Sonic and scanned around the room then checked it "that way" he said as we headed towards the stairs. The Doctor poured the Sonic upstairs "well its not up it's down" he said as he scanned all the way down the stairs when suddenly, a trap door popped up "oh well that's beautiful" he sad as he climbed down then looked up at me "coming?" I climbed down the ladder and said "of course I am!" and the Doctor closed the door behind me. "Allons-y!" he said as We walked through the tunnels by the light of The Doctors Sonic Screwdriver when suddenly we saw someone's shadow so the Doctor stopped the Sonic and we snuck up and caught the the person who yelled "whoa whoa whoa one step at a time!"in a familiar voice "Jack?" The Doctor said "the one and only" he said while shining his flashlight on his face "I thought I stopped your Vortex Manipulator from working!" The Doctor said "Well I fixed it. And you,Rose Tyler,look at you! Aw you two suckers raising a family. Just call me uncle Jack!" Jack said with a smile.

Authors Note: I felt bad about leaving you guys alone with no more story so...yeah please review cause I REALLY need feedback case I don't know if I'm taking this story the right way. So take a few seconds to write a review :) and thanks for reading! So far theres 300+ views so let's keep it going!


	11. Chapter 11

October 31 1850 The Doctor, Jack, and I walked through the tunnels and saw a jail block like corridor with dozens of cells on each side. The Doctor looked into one of the cell and saw a large,black, houndish beast that lunged at the door but the chain around it's neck kept it down "hellhound" The Doctor said "oh that's beautiful!" he opened the cell door with his Sonic and approached the hound "Doctor dont!" I said as he walked towards the beast "Its alright" he said calmly to me. He reached his hand out and shushed the creature as he stroked it's shaggy mane "there we go... Corsayer. thats a handsome name" he said then he turned to me "I knew a Time Lord named The Corsayer. He always had a certain tattoo on his arm. Great bloke. and also a bad girl a few times." then returned back to Corsayer and said "I can't get you out with my Sonic the lock is deadlocked but I'll try and find the keys" then suddenly a door opened loudly and the butler walked in and went into a cell where painful howling came from a few seconds later. suddenly a hound ran out and up through the door. The butler walked upstairs again. "what's he doing to these hellhounds Doctor?" I asked "I don't know yet Rose but we'll find out" he replied as we walked up the stairs. The Doctor lead the way up and we went to where the secret passage was, we closed it and made it look normal. Sir Robert came down the stairs and saw us standing "ah there you are! I was worried you had gotten lost. And who is this?" He asked,gesturing at Jack "oh this is an old friend" The Doctor said in his Scottish accent

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said as he shook hands

"stop it." The Doctor said sternly

"you never let me say hello to anyone"

"cause that's never what you're doing"

"well you are welcome to stay Jack now if you'll excuse me I have plans to attended to." Sir Robert said

"he totally likes me" Jack said with a smirk when Robert was out of hearing range

"I swear Jack you'll be the death of me and anyone else with the misfortune to have met you." The Doctor said sarcastically.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey Readers!

thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this! But I am going through writers block (I've been working on these past 2 chapters for a few months now) and i need more ideas/characters to bring in so please follow/review! Also I need names for Rose and The Meta Doctors baby so please post one for a boy and one for a girl! (or as many as you want)


	12. Chapter 12

October 31 1850

We walked into the grand hall as the Feast was going under way and looked around.

"Doesn't look like a place someone would want to release a bunch of Hellhounds into" Jack said.

"Don't let looks deceive you" The Doctor said in a rather worried tone

"just like the Hellhounds themselves. They may look fierce but they are friendly. Unless of course they're being controlled by an evil butler."

We walked to a table and sat as people walked past and then Sir Robert walked onto a stage where a orchestra was playing. He tapped his glass with the side of a fork and said "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming! Now without further ado may I be the first to say Happy All Hallows' Eve!"

The crowd clapped and suddenly the butler burst through the door angrily.

"Leonard! What is the meaning of this?" Sir Robert said

"I'm doing what should have been done long ago..." He raised his hand and the doors shut, he then raised his hand towards a trapdoor and the Hellhounds jumped out.

"Come with me" The Doctor whispered to Jack and I as we snuck to the stage among the crowd.

"Leonard why are you doing this?"

Sir Robert yelled

"This filthy race must be obliterated."

Leonard replied. "They disgust me with their strange customs and way of life. They are peasants and we, Robert, are gods."

"We agreed not to harm the humans!"

"No! You did! I never wanted this! I wanted them under our control! But now I will kill them all!"

The Hellhounds started cornering people when The Doctor spoke up and started walking calmly towards them

"Now I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Leonard said

"Oh I'm The Doctor. The last of the Time Lords and it's not good to anger a Time Lord."

"And why not?"

"Because I could take you to any point in time, anywhere in space! And leave you stranded. Now leave these people alone."

"Hah! You think ill just give up?" Leonard pressed a button on a remote and the Hellhounds started attacking the people even more and even killing a few

"STOP THIS NOW! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" The Doctor yelled, then suddenly Corsayer jumped up and attacked Leonard "IM AM DONE TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU" he roared as he dragged a screaming Leonard through the trap door, suddenly Leonard's screams were cut off sharply and Corsayer jumped up. He walked to us and said "thank you for freeing my pack" then he ran off followed by the other Hellhounds. Jack, The Doctor and I went to Robert and he said "I must thank you Doctor. Leonard wouldn't have been stopped without your help! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Nah don't worry about it Robert! Just stay out of trouble" The Doctor said and he turned to leave

"Ill never forget you Doctor." Robert said as we walked out.

"Well Doctor I've got to get back to Torchwood." Jack said as we neared the TARDIS

"Well don't go yet Jack" The Doctor said as he grabbed his wrist. "I still have to put your manipulator out of commission."

"No thanks Doctor I'm fine" Jack said as he pressed a button and disappeared.

"That man is tricky." The Doctor sighed

"Well we'll probably see him again." I said as I held The Doctors hand and leaned my head on his shoulder

"Well until that happens, Rose, we'll be off in the Time Vortex or back in Pete's World with the baby." He said with a smile and he leaned down to kiss me. "Well Allons-y Then!" I said as I let go of his hand and hurried into the TARDIS.


	13. Chapter 13

July 23 2013

The Doctor and I landed in Pete's World today to see my mum and dad. We walked out of the TARDIS and to mum and dads house and we rang the doorbell, "IM PRETTY SURE THERE'S A NO SOLICITING SIGN ABOVE THE DOOR BELL!" We heard my mum yell and she yanked the door open. "Rose!" She said surprised as she gave me a hug,

"you look wonderful!" Then she turned to The Doctor

"I hope you've been treating her right, Doctor or ill have your skin."

"Don't worry, Jackie I've been keeping her safe." The Doctor said. We walked inside and saw Toby run through the house to us, "Rose!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around my legs from the side "I missed you Rose." He said while looking up at me

"Well I missed you too Toby" I laughed as I ruffled his hair. He looked shyly at The Doctor and smiled

"Hello Doctor." He said then he touched his nose with his tongue and said "can you do that Doctor?"

"Well no I can't Toby but I can do this" and he made the live long and prosper sign. "Can you do that?" The Doctor asked as Toby tried doing it

"Ill go work on it." He said as he ran out of the room.

"Well ill be damned!" Dad said as he walked out of his office and have me a hug.

"Pete." The Doctor said as he shook hands

"Doctor." Dad replied "so what brings you guys back?"

"Well I decided to take Rose somewhere relaxing that she knew and where better than home?" Then suddenly The Doctor froze and looked worried.

"Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand" he said as he lifted his hand and put it in front of me.

"What's it mean?" I asked

"I haven't the foggiest but it must be some bad mojo going on."

"Mojo? Seriously?"

"Yeah I'll never say that again." The Doctor said while rubbing the back and side of his neck and talking while grimacing embarrassedaly.

We walked to the living room and mum brought a tray with tea and biscuits and set it on the coffee table. "Ironic isn't it? That we put the tea on the coffee table?" I said to The Doctor

"yeah" He said while smiling and his voice got higher the way when he's happy and he chuckled. Toby came running in with his hand in the Vulcan sign yelling "I DID IT I DID IT!"

"Very good Toby! Now say Live Long and Prosper!" The Doctor said as he lifted his hand in the same manner and Toby laughed then ran back out.

"So mum how's everything going around here?" I asked

"Very good actually. Your father got a raise and he gets to work from home now." Mum said

"So Jackie have you noticed anything... Strange going on?" The Doctor said as he leaned forward as put his elbows on his knees

"Well there has been something going on around town. People and animals are going missing."

"Oi that sounds like what happened before the 2012 Olympics,Doctor, maybe Asolis got stranded here."

I said

"Well it could be but then again it could be something entirely different. But we'll have to wait till tomorrow because its getting dark out." The Doctor said

"Well you two could stay here tonight." Mum said

"Nah that's alright we've got our cozy bed in the TARDIS but we'll still be here tomorrow dont worry" The Doctor said as he stood. "We'll see you all in the morning. Good night Tyler family!" The Doctor said as we walked out to the TARDIS. As we walked to the TARDIS I saw a small fluffy dog and said to The Doctor "Doctor look at that dog!" And I walked to it. I knelt down and held my hand out to the dog and it went behind a bush. "It's alright I'm not gonna hurt you." The Doctor walked up behind me and took a deep breath through the nose. "Rose do you smell that?"

"What?"

"That metallic smell... Not like the Asolis but something familiar..."

"No Doctor I don't sorry."

"Well we've better find out what's been stealing people and kids and... Fluffy animals. It's as if the universe sees something and is like 'I'm having some of THAT!'"

We walked back to the TARDIS when suddenly I tripped forward. Luckily The Doctor caught me right before I hit the ground

"okie dokie?" He asked

"Okie dokie." I said with a nod as he helped me stand.

"That was close Rose you could've hurt yourself and the baby. You could've gone into labor." He said while wrapping me in a hug.

"I know Doctor. I know." I said then

We walked into The TARDIS and went to bed wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
